Opal Allowance
by Satashi
Summary: Vivio goes out to have fun in town, and drags Yuuno along with her.


It was a normal day, but also the first warm day that we had since spring began a week ago. The air was still cool but comfortable enough to break out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Since I was off from school for the weekend, I pulled out all the stops and grabbed my favorite clothes. A purple tank top with spaghetti straps was donned, covering a black bra that had bunny faces scattered on the straps that were visible. A pair of jean short-shorts that were definitely not mama approved were slid up and zipped. I put on some sandals that also had bunny faces on them near my toes and broke out of the house before I was told to go change.

**Opal Allowance**

**By: **

**Satashi  
**

Once safe, I let Kris bring up a monitor for me and I called Rio first, knowing for sure that the overly energetic girl would jump at the chance to go swimsuit shopping with me. When she came on the line, however, I noticed at once she was in a van. Her parents had kidnapped her into visiting relatives and she apologized to me, suddenly looking even gloomier than she had been when she didn't have any other options. Hanging up, I tried Corona next.

My other best friend was in bed, strangely enough, and soon told me that she wasn't feeling too well. I smiled at her flushed face, wished her the best, and promised to make her lunch on Firesday, when we went back to class.

Almost defeated, I called up Einhart. I really didn't know what to expect with this call, as the girl was normally always busy. This time was no exception, and she answered my call out of breath, explaining that she and Nove were doing some spontaneous training together. Although I _really_ wanted to ask to join in, I held back, knowing I would have been invited if it wasn't something between just the two of them.

With a sigh, I looked down at myself, all prettied up with no place to go. I could go into town on my own, but what was the fun in that? I didn't really want to go back home, as I had just left... Oh, the library! It wasn't outside, but I could definitely get a book to read and sunbathe back home!

Now with a place in mind, I went down the sidewalk to the large building in the distance. The walk didn't take me long, as I was kind of power walking, and I happily entered the doors in search of some random book to occupy my time.

Several people called out to me in greeting, and I even got a wolf whistle from a male worker that I knew from all my time in the place. After winking at him, I made my way to my usual section and saw Yuuno-kun hovering in the air with several books around him just like always. Arf was flying around as well, moving books left and right as Yuuno-kun summoned them to himself and scanned for a category. It was weird seeing this, as it always intrigued me. Yuuno-kun actually took in a little knowledge from each book he scanned, even though it was on a subconscious level. Despite knowing the spell myself, and having done it, I still liked watching him do it. The man was really smart, and dependable. He had personally helped out on so many things in the world and he had even been named the "Bachelor of the year" by a handful of magazines.

"Vivio," Yuuno-kun greeted me, not even turning to face me.

Arf blinked and looked down, grinning when she saw me. "Vivio!"

"Hello Arf, Yuuno-kun." I beamed up at them and both came down to stand by me. I noticed that Yuuno-kun took in my appearance, and for some reason I shifted to adjust my bra strap. He noticed and a very faint tint of blush shot over his face. He was so bashful, even something as simple as that would embarrass him... Although I wanted to tease him about it, I instead simply giggled. Arf caught what was going on and her tail wagged back and forth behind herself really fast, one small fang showing over her bottom lip

"What are you up to today?" He asked me while sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Nothing, that's the problem." I put a hand on my hip and pouted. "I thought I'd go out into town and have some fun, but all of my friends are busy and those who aren't have jobs to attend to."

"Actually," Arf chipped in quickly. "Yuuno has the rest of the day off!"

I blinked. "Really?" I could count the amount of times that Yuuno-kun actually took off from work on one hand, not counting when he took vacations to help my parents or aunt Hayate with something work-related. I met Arf's eyes and she was practically beaming at me.

"Er, Yeah, I don't have any plans, though, so I was probably going to work anyway."

Arf pounced on the opportunity before I could even say anything. "Great! You can go help Vivio then!"

"Oh?" Yuuno-kun looked at me. "You need help with something?"

I caught Arf signalling to me from behind Yuuno-kun. She was making weird motions and it was only until she pointed to her chest and tugged on one of her tank top straps did I realize what she was going for. "Oh! Y-yeah, I need to go shopping!" I quickly calculated how much money I had in my account. From my allowance and the very rare cheque I got from aunt Hayate for helping her out at her job, I realized I could buy a swimsuit, a few shirts, and possibly some pants. "Would you like to come along?"

"Shopping?" He thought about it, obviously balancing the amount of work he could do as opposed to just loitering around. He was like that a lot, and it was one thing that I wanted him to try and change. He was so loyal to everything that he never took time for himself and I was scared he may regret it someday.

"Come on, please?" I asked in a sweet tone. "For me? I could really use you there."

He seemed confused as to what he could do, but I guess he chalked it up to carrying my bags because he nodded. "Okay, sure, I'll come." Behind him, Arf pumped her little fist up in the air and I giggled at her. I knew she knew I used to have a crush on him growing up, but seeing her trying to play matchmaker now was a really amusing sight.

"You go ahead," Arf told Yuuno-kun happily. " I'll handle things here!"

"Okay, thank you." Yuuno-kun opened his desk drawer and got his wallet and keys. "Shall I drive?"

"Unless you want to walk," I grinned at him. It was no secret Nanoha-mama was avoiding teaching me to drive, and I unfortunately couldn't blame her. She had been very willing at first, even telling me that I could get my license at sixteen because she was military and was often sent away on missions. That and I knew that Nanoha-mama didn't have much of a childhood since she was so focused on training and being a mage... I think she sometimes goes out of her way to make sure I have as much fun as possible. Having a car would definitely make life easier on my friends and I but... after I made Nanoha-mama's van knock a bumper loose due a parking block -that was built way too high!- and making a long scratch on Fate-mama's car - because someone else couldn't park in the lines correctly!- They both decided to wait until I was eighteen before trying again.

"Where to?" Yuuno-kun asked polity while putting his hand on the small of my back to signal to me to walk through the door out of his area first.

"Weeeeell..." I trailed off my word, thinking.

~**~

I know it was wrong to tease Yuuno-kun after he came with me, but I really _did_ need a new swimsuit. As I came out of the changing room, I smiled at him and posed, showing off my very slightly tanned body. I had on a bright blue two piece that was rather simple. It covered my breast overly modestly and my bottom was full coverage as well. "What do you think?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, it looks nice."

Nice? Was that all? I hummed and went back into the changing room to try on another one I had picked out. In the past I would have been content to hear that, but recently I discovered that I wanted a little bit more. I wanted to look _sexy_, or at the very least _hot_. I had overheard Fate-mama say that I was going through 'that stage' a little while ago. At first I was a little upset, thinking that I had been through puberty way before then, but I understood what she meant now. It had started off slow, but I have been wanting to be noticed more and more. Maybe it was because Rio and Corona both had boyfriends and Einhart-san was the focus of every male in the school?

Walking out of the changing room again, I held my hands up behind my head and pushed out my chest, showing off a pure white bikini that was tied on the top and side-tie on the bottom. "How's this?" I asked my shopping partner.

Yuuno-kun blushed hard, eyes widening. "Vivio, I-I think you should try a one piece. It would, err, suit you better."

"Oh?" I hummed again and went back into the changing room, grinning as I picked up the third one I had chosen. Slipping into it easily, I re-hung the other one and stepped out again. The material on this one was jet black with green designs on it. The sides were high rise and went above my hip lines, accenting my body perfectly and drawing attention to where I secretly wanted his eyes to go. Sure enough, they dipped down just enough to take in the view and he turned around so fast his hair whipped out behind him.

"V-Vivio, that's definitely not mother approved!"

"Oh?" I walked up behind him and peeked around his cheek to smile at the man. "Do you want to pick one for me?" Obviously thinking anything was better than that, he blindly grabbed a swimsuit and thrust it at me, not looking at my body. Taking it, I felt my own cheeks color. "Okay, if you want me to try this one on, I will."

"I do!" he tried not to shout, averting his eyes again.

I went back to the changing room and looked at the one given to me. The triangle design would cover my nipples while exposing a slightly less than trashy amount of side and underboob. The bottom was side-tie and g-string style, making me wonder if it would show off any of my lower hair. Grinning, I put it on and adjusted it just right. Now with it on, I peeked my head out of the changing room and looked around to be sure no one saw me in it. "Yuuno-kun?" I called to him. "Come here?"

He came as requested and shyly stood in front of the curtain. "Yes?"

I could feel my face was heating up, but I smiled up at him anyway. He knew my smiles, and he tensed right away when he saw it. "Since you picked it out for me, I'll wear it for you." I moved the curtains back and posed, clasping my hands behind my back and hoping in place slightly so my breasts jiggled. "You're so bold, Yuuno-kun!" He tried to say something but couldn't seem to remember how to speak. "Is it no good?" I asked, biting on a finger and giving a profile view while shifting my hips so he could see my butt. "I thought you wanted me to wear this one?" Turning again, I spun around, making my breasts wiggle and the swimsuit struggle to try and hide the important parts.

Yuuno grabbed his nose and I was sure he would faint, but I noticed, with a great amount of pride, that he took in my body one more time before turning. "I was mistaken, I think the first one was the best!"

I blushed and closed the curtains. "Okay, I'll get that one then." I stripped down and struggled to tie the strings around the hanger. "I can't seem to get this, Yuuno-kun can you help me?"

"Sure?"

I went to move the curtains to slip the swimsuit to him to tie for me, but I tripped on my first discarded one and fell against the wall, grabbing the curtain as I went and making it slide open. "Kya!" I rebalanced myself and stood up straight. For a moment I thought nothing of it, but then I realized that I had opened the curtain. Slowly I looked up at Yuuno-kun, who had wide eyes and shaking breath. Almost three seconds went by before I got my bearings and quickly slid the curtain closed. Bringing a hand to my chest, I tried to steady myself. He saw me naked.... he saw me naked... he saw me naked...

I facepalmed and wondered if I could spend the rest of my life in the changing room.

Unfortunately, life wasn't that simple, and I had to walk out of that little room eventually. I didn't see Yuuno-kun anywhere and I couldn't really blame him. I had, after all, just shown him the goods. Now no matter what, he would always know... I paused and suddenly felt dread run through my body wondering if he saw that I had 'trimmed' _that_ to look like a heart.

Heaving a sigh, I repressed my tears of embarrassment and waited in line to purchase my swimsuit. Ignoring the clerk's confused face, I kept my eyes looking down and allowed Kris to pay for me using my bank account. Now able to leave, I walked out side of the store and looked to my left.

"Try over here," Yuuno-kun's voice made me look to the right and see a chocolate chip cookie sandwich filled with cream and M&Ms (because, dammit, M&Ms are universal!).

"Thank... you?" I asked, confused but pleased at the act of kindness. Anything to avoid embarrassment-

"You deserved a cookie for that." By the gods, Yuuno-kun was teasing me!

"Y-Yuuno-kun!" I fumed, glaring and blushing so hard I felt the tip of my ears heat up. "You shouldn't tease people about that!" He grinned and I caught that playful glint in his eye that was so rarely there. "What if I tell Nanoha-mama about this?" I threatened him.

He shrugged and took a sip from the drink he apparently bought with the cookie. "Go ahead, she'll love hearing it."

That was true, Nanoha-mama would laugh so hard she would probably start crying over it. "Mou," I began walking, making him catch up beside me. Fortunately, the cookie did its intended job and the situation was placed behind us. "Do you need anything while we're here?"

"Nothing in particular," He replied simply. He offered his hand to take my bag and I contently allowed him to do so. "So just whatever you need."

"Well, I could use a new pair of jeans." My simple request was taken and soon I found myself in a shop looking at a pair of blue jeans that had red glitter patterns on the bottom. After staring at them for a long time, I finally decided to try them on. Thankfully this store had the traditional style changing rooms with closable doors instead of a curtain. One pair of jeans turned into two, and then three, followed by an armful of shirts that Yuuno-kun held for me while I modeled for him. It wasn't until I heard my watch beep at me did I realize that I had been making him stand out there for a little over an hour. Once I realized this, I hastily pulled on my regular clothes and made myself pick my favourite ones to buy. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long," I apologized, bowing deeply to him. Kris mimicked my movements like always and he just chuckled at me.

"It wasn't long at all. I've been shopping with Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha countless times. Compared to them, you are amazingly fast."

"Really?" I stood up and tilted my head to the side.

"Really." He nodded and repressed a chuckle. "Where now, my lady? I am yours for the evening." Yuuno-kun made a dramatic bow to me, much like a prince would. At first I was shocked, but then realized that he was teasing me again. Bopping him on the head, I puffed out my cheeks in mock annoyance. "Sorry, sorry." He rubbed his head with one eye closed. "I always see your friends do that so I wanted to try it." That was true enough, especially with Syn. Deciding to forgive him, I walked along the mall with him, looking around. A store caught my eye and I hesitated, looking into the window of it. "Do you want to go in there?" Yuuno pondered.

"Ah," I felt my cheeks darkening again as I stared at the Victoria Secret store. Honestly I did want to go in, but after that incident with the swimsuit...

"Don't worry, I've been in there several times with your mothers." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

I don't know if I was a little upset at him mentioning my mothers going in there or if it relieved me a little. At any rate, I decided to go in anyway. The selections were browsed and I sort of felt like after what happened earlier, this wasn't no where near as bad as it could have been. "Oh, this is pretty." I mused to myself while picking out a baby blue bra.

"Mmn," Yuuno-kun agreed with me. Despite what he said earlier, I could tell he was still shy. Actually now that I look at him he seemed to be positively shaking.

Grinning, I poked his arm. "You really _are_ embarrassed aren't you?" My words made him loose his act and he blushed, looking away. "Aw, did you say that just to make me feel better?" I moved to stand in front of him so he couldn't turn away and stammer. "How sweet!" I smiled at him brightly. "Thank you, but you don't have to embarrass yourself just because I did... I appreciate it, we can leave."

"It's okay, just... get what you want and we'll be done."

I hesitated, but I did have a nice opportunity here. If I bought something sexy in front of Syn, I would be teased about how I 'wanted it to come off.' Rio and Corona would grin at me like idiots and Einhart-san would... Now that I think about it, did Einhart-san even wear anything that wasn't simple cotton?

I took the chance and quickly looked around, pulling Yuuno by his hand after some people pointed at him and giggled to each other. Finally, after looking as fast as I could, I spotted a lingerie set that was... well, it was from the bridal selection so it had more frills than Fate-mama's but still looked innocent and pretty. Plucking it up, I went to the cash register and had it scanned. Just when I thought I was home free, the woman gave me an embarrassed look and told me something that I _really_ didn't want to hear: "I'm sorry miss, your payment was declined."

I froze, mentally tallying what all I had bought and then finally noticing the price tag on my set item. It was _way_ over my range and I felt as if I could die. "I- um - sorry, I..." Being caught in line with people behind me and not being able to pay, this was one of my teenage nightmares.

"Here," Yuuno-kun spoke up, handing the lady his card-style device that was quickly scanned.

"Y-Yuuno-kun!" I looked at him in shock as he took back his device and my clothes were bagged.

"For getting me to go out," He explained while looking away from me. I grabbed the bag and quickly followed him out, blushing like mad. "I don't think I've gotten you anything lately so, yeah."

I held the bag with both hands in front of my chest, blushing hard. "...Thank you." Even if it was a random act of kindness to save me from having to put it back, and even if he meant nothing by it other than being a friend... He had bought me lingerie... and that still somehow made me feel just a little special...

~**~

I laughed with my friends as we all gathered together to enter the library after a long day of having fun together. I haven't been here since I went out with Yuuno-kun last week and I felt really excited about getting a new book to read while we all tanned outside at Corona's place by her pool. Once we were all in, I told them I was going to visit Yuuno-kun for a moment and they pointed out where they would be when I was done.

Walking into Yuuno's office, I saw him look up from his desk and smile at me. Returning it, I walked around and sat on his desk beside his chair, looking down at him happily. "Working hard?" I asked curiously, "or hardly working?"

Chuckling at my joke, he closed the book he was going through and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you today, Vivio?" He pondered contently.

"Nothing, I'm just stopping by. Going to get a book to read, any recommendations?" To my surprise, he leaned back and plucked one from his other desk and handed it to me.

"This is really good, you'll enjoy it."

"What's it about?" I flipped through the pages, in awe of how old it seemed to be before the magic protection spell was cast on it.

"Hard to describe, just trust me."

"Always." I put the book in my lap and smiled at him. We looked at each other for a second and shared a small moment of just being content. "I guess I'll get back to them and let you keep working."

"Stop by again when I have more time, okay?"

"Sure." I hesitated a moment and then smiled at him shyly. "Hey... Yuuno-kun?"

"Yes?"

I gripped the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up just a little to show him the white straps of my garter and the clips attached to it that went down into my jeans. "Thank you."

He blushed, but still smiled, shaking his head lightly. "Go on, before your friends worry." I knew that tone of voice and I happily hopped off his desk.

With a small spring in my step, I turned around at his door and called back to him. "If you want to see the rest of it, come over for dinner." With that, I winked at him and left, leaving him to wonder if I actually meant it or not.

~**~

I was a little worried when I got home for the night. I was supposed to have arrived almost an hour ago, but Corona had found a really neat book that had all of us huddled around her as she read it aloud. I had decided to leave my book for later so I could enjoy it in private, and planned on doing just that after dinner tonight. That is, if Nanoha-mama didn't make me do the dishes for being late and not calling her to let her know where I was. Fortunately, I saw that Fate-mama's car was here as well so I knew that they would probably do them together so they could talk more. I ran up to the walkway leading to my house and stopped at once, noticing that Yuuno-kun's car was also in the open garage. My previous words flashed through my mind and I felt as if my head just shot steam out from how hot it got. Did he... come to see the rest of my lingerie?

Slowly I walked up to the front door and opened it as quietly as I could. Peeking in, I heard Nanoha-mama laughing happily from the kitchen. Moments passed by and Yuuno-kun's voice came as well, chuckling. I gulped and tried to repress my embarrassment of having him actually take up my offer and mentally tried to picture how it would go over. I pictured myself laying on my bed, him hovering above me as his hand ran under my shirt, fondling my—

"Vivio?" I screamed and jumped, making Fate-mama jerk back in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"N-n-n-no!" I waved my hands frantically. "I'm fine!"

"Vivioooooo?" Nanoha-mama's voice came, soon followed by her walking into my line of sight. An apron was covering her front, stained by what looked like some sort of sauce. "Mou, where were you at? I told you to come home at six to help me with dinner."

"S-sorry..." I fidgeted and felt as if I were sweating when Yuuno joined my mothers, holding back a grin that I could still see. "I'll just...go get ready for dinner."

"Don't worry," Fate-mama soothed me. "We're ready to eat now, I was just about to call you." She placed her hands on my shoulders and led me over to the table, sitting me down. "You can change later."

I glanced over to Yuuno at hearing that and he blushed slightly, tuning to look away from me. I _really_ wanted to disappear at the moment, but at the same time I felt flattered and confused. I was just teasing him earlier today, but he really came! Did that... mean he liked me? I spared a sideways glance at him as he helped Nanoha-mama place food on the table. He was happy it seemed, smiling and chuckling as he and mama made small talk. If he really wanted to see me in my lingerie... I put both palms to my cheeks and felt how hot they were. Wasn't this going a little too fast!? He was older and more mature, sure, but... then again, I'm mature past my age as well! If I wanted to... to be an adult in a relationship I could, couldn't I? But, but, but, we weren't _in_ a relationship! Would this make me a 'loose woman'!? But if it was only showing him... it's not like we'll have sex! Before I could help it, I had a mental image of myself wrapped around him while panting into his ear.

"Vivio?"

"Kya!?" My sudden yelp made Fate-mama look at me oddly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes..." I turned to look at the food placed in front of me and felt a little soothed since it was something I really liked.

Nanoha-mama sat down after making sure everyone was situated and struck up conversation right away. "I'm glad you could make it, Yuuno-kun. Sorry to invite you over on such short notice."

I froze, chopsticks halfway to my open mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm always happy to come eat your cooking, Nanoha." Yuuno replied simply before plucking some rice from his bowl.

"Wait..." I spoke, looking over at Nanoha-mama. "You invited him over tonight for dinner?"

"Of course," Nanoha nodded at me, giving me an odd look. "We haven't all had a meal together in ages, I thought it would be a good opportunity since Fate-chan is with us."

"So you..." My voice trailed off while talking to Yuuno-kun, who was trying not to laugh. "I... you..." He let a snicker go through and the table shook slightly as I gave him a quick kick under the table. He winced, but I knew it wasn't hard enough to actually hurt him any. Puffing out my cheeks, I turned back to my meal and started shoveling it into my mouth.

"My," Fate-mama mused. "You're hungry tonight."

Instead of answering her, I continued eating, not talking to Yuuno-kun despite being brought into the conversation between the adults several times. Once dinner was finished, I had calmed down enough to not be embarrassed looking at him and offered to do the dishes just so I could have a little more time to myself. As I turned on the water and got suds going, I sighed out a little. Thinking back to my hasty conclusion, I felt as if Fate-mama was too right on her comment that I was still maturing. My hormones were way out of whack and I couldn't do much of anything to control them. Granted, I knew I wouldn't actually follow up in my fantasies, but I still wished this part of my life would hurry by so I would at least stop making a fool of myself.

I did the dishes slowly, taking my time to make sure they were all clean and set up to dry on the rack since I was too lazy to dry them all by hand. It wasn't like I was putting them up right now anyway. From the living room I could hear my mamas and Yuuno-kun chatting away and groaned when Fate-mama brought the conversation to me. I knew that Yuuno-kun was their life-long friend, but did that really give them the right to talk about how I was spazzing about being able to go to the Super Junior concert last month?

Finishing up, I dried my hands and went to join them. The only spot available was next to Yuuno-kun on the couch, and I plopped down next to him shyly. The male grinned at me and I nudged him in return. Of course Yuuno-kun asked me how the concert was, to which I had to go off about how awesome it was to be so close to the stage and how Rio got to touch one of them. His eyes were laughing at me when I sounded jealous, and I had to admit that I was, in fact, a teenager.

This realization hit me harder than I thought it would. As Yuuno-kun talked to my parents about random things, I was left with the thought of how no matter how much of an adult I considered myself, I wasn't quite there yet. Staying silent, I brooded over this, running last week over in my head again and again. I had thought of it as a fun time with casual flirts to him, but how did he see it?

At that moment I realized that my old crush on him was still there and I resisted the urge to face palm. I should have known better than to think I was over him when I obviously wasn't... stupid teenage crushes....

Groaning, I got all three adults to look over at me. Waving my hands, I told them it was nothing and excused myself from the room, going to the stairs and to my own personal space. I fell onto my bed and put my face into the pillow, idly flopping my feet onto the bed repeatedly. I stayed like that for a few moments but looked up when I felt a hand on my head. I saw Fate-mama sitting down next to me with a knowing smile on her face. "You okay?" she asked softly, stroking my hair.

"Fine, why?" I asked her, resting my cheek on my pillow.

"Because I was a teenager too, believe it or not?"

"Touché." I sighed and closed my eyes while Fate-mama took to scratching my back lightly. "Do you think I'm mature?"

Fate-mama's hand stopped briefly, letting me know that she was a little surprised by my question. "I had hoped you were over your adult complex by now," Fate-mama sighed out.

"Adult complex?" I opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Mmn, you've always had one." Fate-mama nodded. "I can understand why, as your childhood is very special... but it also seems like since you've always had your 'adult mode' for fighting and things..." She hesitated and took a deep breath while trying to word it better. "Nanoha told me once that you said you wanted to grow up properly, so you could be proud of yourself." I nodded in agreement. "But, you see, you tried to grow up too fast... you jumped the gun on many things, and rushed without thinking."

"I don't..." I felt dread well up in my stomach.

"I know about Yuuno," my fears were confirmed. "That's kind of what I mean... he's so much older-"

"I'm-!" Fate-mama brought a finger to her lips and the simple act made me stop my protest.

"I know you're older now too, but the difference isn't just the age. No matter how much you want it, he is an adult and you're a teen. You may be able to be on par with him in a job, school, how you handle your tasks, but at the same time you want to be with your friends. You want to go to concerts, go play at the beach, and rent the new video games..."

"...Adults do that too."

Fate-mama nodded again. "Yes, but you're at the age where you need to experience all of it at the fullest. You don't _need_ to worry about a job, how to arrange your time, how to pay bills, how to regulate your spending... How to be in a serious relationship."

"I'm-!" Again, I was shushed.

"Are you going to say you can be in one if you want?" I nodded at her seriously. "I agree, you're mature enough to be... but at the same time, you're not." She began stroking my hair again. "I wish you never have your heart broken, but it is a thing that happens... you haven't experienced love in it's fullest yet. I know you have a crush on Yuuno, and I'm sure you know it's a crush?"

I regretfully nodded. "Yeah..."

"So let it be a crush. Don't try and make it into something it isn't. You have all the time in the world to see how things go, so don't try to be an adult before you know how to be a teenager... Trust me, Nanoha and I know exactly how you feel."

I couldn't deny that. They barely had a childhood, let alone a teenage life. "Yeah... I know... But... I feel..." How to describe it? I certainly couldn't tell her I fantasized about-

"Sexually frustrated?"

"Mama!?" I blushed hard and could tell my heart rate sped up.

Fate-mama tilted her head to the side and smiled. Seeing this, I growled and hid my face in the pillow, talking around it. "I'm not...frustrated... I just... want to experience it." I pulled my arms up to hug the pillow, pushing into it so hard my voice was highly muffled. "I haven't been kissed yet, or even been on a date...Everyone else has. Yuuno-kun is just..."

"It will come in time," Fate-mama soothed me. "He knows it as well, and I'm sure he tries to be there for you."

"...He does." I reflected back, counting all the times he tried to act like a date to make me happy. "Does he...know? About...?"

"That you like him?" Fate-mama's simple words made me hold my breath. "I wonder?" The way she said it gave me the certainty that he did. "But he is going along with it, not because he feels that you need it, but because he enjoys your company too."

I moved from my hiding position and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Yuuno knows that you have your life ahead of you and I'm sure he doesn't want to bog down your high school life with a relationship. He wants you to see the world as well, but at the same time will be there when you need him. You don't have to worry about prioritizing your time and picking between him and your friends. He's making sure you are you, and not the future you right now."

I blushed and looked up at her shyly. "So... That's a good thing, right?"

Fate-mama beamed down at me. "Yes, yes it's a good thing." Leaning down, she kissed my temple. "Be yourself, don't rush, and you'll be happy."

"...Thank you." When Fate-mama moved away from me, I got up from the bed as well and gave her a hug. Together we walked downstairs just in time to see Nanoha-mama and Yuuno-kun standing up.

"I guess I'll be off then," Yuuno-kun declared. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Nanoha."

"Anytime!" Nanoha-mama gave him a hug and a peck to the cheek.

"Take care, Fate," He told my other mama while giving her a hug as well.

"Bye-bye, Yuuno-kun," I spoke up as well, walking with him to the door and realizing that my parents had somehow slipped away in the process.

"I'll see you later, Vivio," He grinned at me.

I nodded and shyly looked up at him. "Ne, Yuuno-kun?"

"Hm?"

"...Thank you."

"For what?" He smiled.

"You know." I put a finger on his nose and smiled.

Grinning back, he took my hand, gave the finger a small kiss, and left.

Closing the door, I went back up to my room and took off my shirt to change into my pajamas. Tossing it, I undid my jeans and kicked them onto my bed as well before reaching for my closet doorknob.

"Vivio," Nanoha-mama called sweetly while walking into my room. "Do you want some caramel mil-" her words stopped when she saw me standing there in my lingerie. Pointing, her eyes widened at me. "Where in the world did you get underwear like _that_!?"

"Uhhh...."

~*Fin*~

A/N: Vivio/Yuuno!? Hey, we all have our crack pairings. Though I do like Vivio/Einhart (but only developing their relationship since in the official story they just met), and Vivio/Syn (The OC I've used so many times, thanks to Keroko), I do like playing with Yuuno/Vivio. Why? Because F91 did a few stories of them and I liked them enough to give it a try myself. This story came out as all first person POV from Vivio because F91 may do a story as well through Yuuno's POV.

But anyway, I'm not expecting this to be popular by any means, and I do expect some flames saying that Vivio and Einhart are a canon couple (Seriously people, give the kids some time to be _friends _before proclaiming one true love!) But you know what? I had fun writing this, and I smiled during it. I hope a few of you smiled as well. If not, then I hope you enjoy my next work instead. Until then, thank you for reading!


End file.
